Such steering column assembly units of this class are used in both passenger cars and trucks. During the manufacture of the motor vehicles, the steering column is assembled in the usual manner such that the steering column connection frame is fastened to the vehicle-side connection bracket, which may comprise a crossbeam, a frame section or a similar component, by means of bolts, nuts, washers and other components of this type. The assembly is divided into individual process steps. The steering column is first prepositioned in the vehicle, after which a preassembly of the above-mentioned bolts and nuts is performed, and the final tightening of the screw connection is then finally performed after the final alignment of the steering column by the support of appropriate tools, wherein predefined tightening torques are to be observed.
Such an assembly of the steering column is time-consuming and therefore cost-intensive due to the different consecutive process steps. In addition, there is a drawback, namely, that as supplied for the final assembly, the steering column assembly unit comprises individual assembly units, e.g., the steering column and the individual screw connections, which increases the necessary storage and logistic efforts.